Macet
by ARJiN YK
Summary: Mereka hari ini ada kencan, kencan spesial bagi Naruto karena ia yang menyiapkan segalanya untuk sang terkasih! Tapi, bagaimana bila kencan ini menjadi rancu akibat satu kata, macet? Fluffy! Crackpair!


Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto,

**Macet**

**a Story by ARJiN YK.**

**Genre:**

Romance.

**Warnings:**

AU, AR, typos, crack!pair.

* * *

Helaian surai pirang berterbangan saat diterpa angin musim semi yang menyejukan. Tak lama setelahnya, sepasang _sapphire_ menampakkan keindahan yang dimilikinya pada Dunia, kilauan cahaya terpancar dari dalamnya. Begitu tenang dan damai.

Pemilik dari _sapphire_ indah tersebut sedang berbaring diatas sebuah alas tipis ditengah Taman ini, ditemani satu keranjang penuh akan beragam kudapan. Dia hanya seorang diri. Seorang pemuda dengan sepasang sapphire penuh kehangatan.

Tidak lama, indra pendengarnya mendengar suara dari sekeliling hingga membuat atensinya terpanggil. Diliriknya kemudian sumber tersebut.

Wajah tampan itu tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum, dilihatnya sekarang sebuah keluarga sedang bermain penuh kegembiraan. Memang benar, menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang yang kau kasihi adalah anugrah paling berharga yang kau bisa dapatkan.

Tak ayal, hal itu membuatnya teringat akan seseorang, seseorang yang akhirnya bisa ia gapai seutuhnya.

"Naruto…"

Sepasang tangan, tanpa diduga, terkalung dilehernya. Panggilan lembut masuk kedalam rongga telinga pemuda itu. Tak lupa, wangi cherry menyeruak paksa indra penciumannya.

Naruto, seakan tahu siapa yang telah berbuat demikian, tidak merespon banyak, hanya menyambut uluran kedua tangan yang terulur itu, kemudian sedikit bersandar padanya.

"Kenapa lama, Sakura-_chan_? Aku sampai ketiduran disini, _loh_."

Pemudi yang ditanya sontak sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara sedikit lesu itu. Setitik rasa bersalah muncul diangannya.

"Itu,… tadi, saat diperjalanan aku terjebak _macet_, belum lagi banyak sekali lampu merahnya," jawab Sakura yang masih setia mengalungkan tangannya.

Beberapa detik menunggu, namun hanya suara gumaman yang terucap sebagai respon. Mau tidak mau, itu membuat gadis itu sedikit penasaran dengan lelakinya.

Dalam satu gerakan lembut, dirinya berpindah kedepan laki-laki itu. Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya saat Naruto menghindari tatapan darinya. Kepala kuning itu sedikit menunduk.

"Kenapa? Ayo, makan. Hari ini kau yang menyiapkan bekalnya bukan, aku sudah lapar." Tangan Sakura sedikit membelai surai pirang itu, menghantarkan getaran-getaran kasih sayang kepada lelakinya. Tapi, Naruto masih bisu.

Dalam hati, Sakura sedikit menyayangkan sikap Naruto yang seperti itu, _ngambek_ karena satu hal kecil. Yah, meski memang menunggu itu menyebalkan, apalagi disaat akan kencan seperti ini. Tapi, dia sudah dewasa, malah sudah punya banyak bawahan dikantornya. Seharusnya, dia bisa bertindak selayaknya orang dewasa.

"Baik, kalau masih _ngambek_ biar aku makan sendiri aja, dan bagian punyamu akan aku bawa ke kantor besok biar dihabiskan anak-anak lain." Saat Sakura sudah mulai beranjak bangun.

Sebuah sentuhan ia rasakan pada jemarinya, ternyata itu Naruto dengan wajah yang agak masih merajuk.

"Jangan begitu, _dong_. Aku sudah membuatnya spesial hanya untuk kita berdua. Masa kau mau membaginya ke orang luar." Sakura merasa mau tekikik geli saat melihat ekspresi Naruto saat mengatakan hal itu. Cute!

Yah, meskipun dirinya tahu bahwa Naruto yang manja hanya akan keluar saat bersama dirinya saja, dan itulah yang membuatnya selalu bersyukur, sangat.

Demikian, dibawah sebatang pohon sakura yang sedang mekar mereka menikmati kencannya dengan khidmat dan penuh kebahagiaan.

….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….

"Sakura-_chan_, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Sakura sedikit menaikkan alisnya, pasalnya jarang sekali Naruto meminta izin dulu sebelum bertanya. Biasanya dia lansgun blak-blakan. "Memangnya apa?"

"Apa kau sedang '_macet_' juga hari ini?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata sedikit menyeringai.

Pada detik pertama, Sakura masih belum menyadarinya. Tapi, saat melihat seringaian Naruto, ia tak kuasa untuk tidak menahan malunya. Kepalanya merah mudanya sedikit menunduk, kedua tangannya memainkan ujung roknya.

"_Mouu_, dasar bodoh kau!"

Dan dengan begitu suara tawa yang bersumber pada Naruto menggelegar terdengar keseantero taman tersebut.

.

.

**Tamat.**

* * *

Yo, selamat berjumpa lagi.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dikatakan, intinya seneng bisa nulis lagi.

Dan doakan saja bisa secepetnya lanjut buat cerita yang lain. Ini cuman sebagai pemanasan dan coba-coba buat romance-fluffy. Hehehe… kalau hambar mohon sarannya, xD

thank you.

**09 Agustus 2019.**


End file.
